occupyfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Occupy mozgalom
thumb|300px|Occupy-demonstrációk világszerte, 2011-12.A perifériákról, első sorban Spanyolországból kiinduló rendszerkritikus tüntetéshullám 2011 őszére New York pénzügyi negyedét, a globális pénzügyi rendszer központját is elérte. Az Occupy Wall Street (OWS, Foglaljuk el a Wall Street -et) nevű kezdeményezés folyamatos akcióival, illetve a közösségi média tudatos használatával néhány hét alatt magára vonta az amerikai és a globális sajtó figyelmét. A tüntetések gyorsan terjedni kezdtek, hamarosan országos mozgalom bontakozott ki, amely összeérve a Felháborodottak globális akciónapjával egy csapásra az utóbbi évek, évtizedek legnagyobb hatású, világméretű civil tiltakozó-mozgalmává fejlődött, amely a lokális sejtek, csoportok laza együttműködésén alapuló hálózatos önszerveződés működőképes modelljét mutatta fel. Központi témái, motívumai általában a végletessé fokozódó társadalmi és gazdasági egyenlőtlenségek , a pénzügyi szektor, az óriáscégek, illetve a társadalom leggazdagabb 1%-ának a demokratikus folyamatokat aláásó, korrupciót és instabilitást okozó túlhatalma, de az egyes csoportok esetében a hangsúlyok, vagy akár a központi témák is eltérőek lehetnek. Általános jelmondata: „Mi vagyunk a 99% ”. A mozgalom egészét tekintve tudatosan nem fogalmazott meg a fennálló rendszer keretei közt értelmezhető pragmatikus követeléseket, inkább az uralkodó paradigma meghaladására bíztat a részvételi demokrácia feltételeinek megteremtésén, közvetlen demokratikus működésmódján és a rendszer alapjainak megkérdőjelezésén keresztül. Háttér, kezdetek A mozgalom közvetlen előzményei, inspirációja az izlandi és az arab forradalmak, a Wisconsin-i megszorítás-ellenes tüntetések 2011 elején, és a spanyol Felháborodottak mozgalma, amelynek testvéreként, angolszász változataként is értelmezhető. Még javában zajlottak a spanyolországi térfoglaló tüntetések, amikor a spanyol kezdeményezők globális akciónapot hirdettek 2011. október 15-re. Nem sokkal később, júniusban javasolta az AdBusters magazint kiadó kanadai székhelyű csoport a Wall Street erőszakmentes, demonstratív elfoglalását ows 09-17.jpg|OWS, 2011.09.17. 6160549878_6b0033dd95_b.jpg|OWS: Emberek Tanácsa a Zucotti parkban, 2011. szeptember 201192794429192833_9.jpg|OWS 2011.09.26. 09-24.jpg|OWS paprikaspray-incidens, 2011.09.24. 20111041446196580_8.jpg|OWS: ülősztrájk a rendőri túlkapások miatt, Police Plaza 2011.09.30. 201110414851889621_8.jpg|OWS, 2011.09.30. lost_my_job.jpg|OWS, 2011. október 201110414109141734_8.jpg|Occupy Los Angeles, 2011.10.01. Brooklyn bridge 10.01..jpg|OWS: a Brooklyn híd elfoglalása, 2011.10.01. image1318705339.jpg|OWS, 2011. október boston 10.02.jpg|Occupy Boston, 2011.10.02. ows 10.05.jpg|OWS, 2011.10.05. occupy seattle 10-05.jpg|Occupy Seattle, 2011.10.05. dc 10-06.jpg|Occupy Washington DC, 2011.10.06. dc 10.06..jpg|Occupy DC, 2011.10.06. portland 10.06.jpg|Occupy Portland, 2011.10.06. houston 10.06.jpg|Occupy Houston, 2011.10.06. Occupy-Atlanta-General-Assembly1.jpg|Occupy Atlanta, 2011. október 10-12.jpg|OWS Zucotti park, 2011.10.12. Occupy Wall Street jelszóval, ami egyértelműen a spanyol Toma la Calle! (Foglald el az utcát!) parafrázisa. A felhívás azt hirdette, „Amerikának szüksége van a maga Tahrir terére”, tiltakozásul a demokratikus folyamatok fölötti vállalati befolyás, a pénzügyi-gazdasági krízist okozókkal szembeni büntetőjogi következmények hiánya, illetve az egyre növekvő vagyoni egyenlőtlenségek miatt. A kezdeményezéshez az Anonymous hacktivista közösség is csatlakozott, részvételre bíztatva szimpatizánsait. Valószínűleg ennek is köszönhető, hogy az ikonikus Guy Fawkes maszkok hamar a tüntetések egyik fő szimbólumává váltak. Szeptember 17-én, mintegy kétezer fő részvételével kezdődött meg a tiltakozás. Miután a New York-i tőzsde épületét övező területről a rendőrség kiszorította a demonstrálókat, a közeli Zucotti parkban kezdtek folyamatos, sátoros térfoglaló akcióba, ahol – szintén spanyol mintára - minden nap konszenzus-orientált közvetlen demokratikus tanácskozásokat szerveztek, és innen indultak felvonulásaikra is. A tábort legfeljebb kétszáz ott alvó aktivista tartotta fenn. Ahogy a résztvevők száma lassan emelkedett, fokozatosan, közösségi finanszírozással kiépült egyfajta infrastruktúra, többek közt áramellátással, konyhával és könyvtárral, amit a korábbi és az ezt követő térfoglalások alkalmával is meg lehetett figyelni. Mivel a helyi szabályozás szerint az elektronikus hangosítás használatához engedély szükséges, a tüntetők az ún. Emberi mikrofon technikát alkalmazták, ami az Occupy események egyik, a közösségi kohéziót erősítő jellegzetességévé vált. Egészen a tüntetések második hetéig a média fősodra legfeljebb csak elvétve számolt be az eseményekről, azonban az állampolgári újságírás, a blogok, videómegosztók, online élő közvetítések és közösségi oldalak tudatos, következetes használata által így is követhetőek voltak. Szeptember 24-én több tucat embert tartóztattak le egy felvonulás során a forgalom akadályozásáért, és egy rendőri túlkapásról – paprikaspray indokolatlan, békésen demonstráló fiatal lányok elleni alkalmazásáról – készült felvétel alapvetően változtatta meg a helyzetet. A videó futótűzként terjedt az interneten és immár a sajtó sem engedhette meg magának, hogy ne foglalkozzon a témával. Hamarosan hírességek, írók, filmsztárok, művészek, filozófusok és politikusok álltak a demonstrálók mellé, többen személyesen jelentek meg a helyszínen. Szeptember 30-án már ezrek vonultak a New York-i rendőrség székházához, tiltakozásul a rendőri brutalitás ellen. Másnap több mint 700 embert vettek őrizetbe a Brooklyn híd elfoglalásáért, miközben az Egyesült Államok több városában került sor szimpátiatüntetésekre. Október 5-én mintegy 15 000 fős tömeg vonult fel New York-ban, immár szakszervezetek is csatlakoztak. Országszerte több tucat városban voltak tüntetések, alakultak térfoglaló sátortáborok Washington D.C-től Chicagón, Los Angelesen és Oaklanden át Bostonig, a kezdeményezés országos mozgalommá nőtt. Globális mozgalom Október 15-én, az eredetileg a spanyol tüntetők által meghirdetett globális akciónapon csaknem ezer városban került sor megmozdulásokra szerte a világon, rengeteg hivatkozással az Occupy mozgalomra. Többek közt Sydneyben, Hong Kongban, Frankfurtban és Londonban is ezen a napon kezdődtek hónapokig tartó térfoglaló demonstrációk, Rómában, Madridban és Barcelonában pedig százezrek vonultak utcára. A következő hetekben a tüntetések világszerte folytatódtak, a sátortáborok pedig egyre szaporodtak. Október 25-én, a kaliforniai Oakland-ben került sor az első ilyen tábor karhatalmi fölszámolására. Az ezt követő összecsapásokban egy tüntető háborús veterán életveszélyes koponyasérülést szenvedett egy könnygáz-lövedéktől, az újabb rendőri brutalitás híre bejárta a világsajtót. A tábort újra fölállították, nem sokkal később pedig általános sztrájk keretében tízezrek LA 10-15.jpg|Los Angeles, 2011.10.15. NYC.jpg|New York, 2011.10.15. Manila.jpg|Manila (Fülöp-szigetek), 2011.10.15. 20111015111839757371_20.jpg|Occupy Hong Kong, 2011.10.15. 2419700_eb787d83acbe0804ff01b52e25058f59_ml.jpg|Szöul, 2011.10.15. occupy.jpg|Occupy London, 2011.10.15. 15o.jpg|Madrid, 2011.10.15. 2419696_394d47138de9fcb5ab2c880012fa887b_l.jpg|Zürich, 2011.10.15. 7.jpg|Budapest, 2011.10.15. belgrád.jpg|Belgrád, 2011.10.15. Occupy-Stockholm-demonstr-004.jpg|Stockholm, 2011.10.15. occuSeattle.jpg|Seattle, 2011.10.15. Occupy-Vancouver--033.jpg|Vancouver, 2011.10.15. 10-15.jpg|Antartktisz, 2011.10.15. occupy-frankfurt_20111019i.jpg|Occupy Frankfurt, 2011.10.19. occupy rio okt.jpg|Occupy Rio, 2011. október oakland-port-shutdown.jpg|Occupy Oakland: a kikötő elfoglalása, 2011.11.02. occupy_oakland 11.11.02.jpg|Occupy Oakland: Emberek Tanácsa, 2011.11.02. france-occupy-la-defense-2011-11-4-15-11-25.jpg|Occupy La Défense, Párizs 2011.11.04. 11.11.05.jpg|Sydney, 2011.11.05. 11.06..jpg|Washington DC, 2011.11.06. nov 6.jpg|OWS Zucotti park, 2011.11.06. ows 11-10.jpg|OWS Zucotti park, 2011.11.10. 1.jpg|Occupy Budapest Bank Center, 2011.11.11. 11.11.12.jpg|Berlin, 2011.11.12. 100_2204.JPG|Occupy London: ötletek bankja (foglalt banképület), 2011. november oakland 11.14..jpg|Meditáló résztvevők letartóztatása, Occupy Oakland 2011.11.14. occupy oakland.jpg|Az Occupy Oakland táborának felszámolása, 2011.11.14. ows 11.14.jpg|Az OWS táborának fölszámolása, 2011.11.14. 11.15..jpg|OWS a "kilakoltatás" másnapján, 2011.11.15. Auckland, NZ 11-16.jpg|Occupy Auckland (Új-Zéland), 2011.11.16. OWSbatsignal.jpg|OWS, 2011.11.17. UC Davis, 2011.11.18.jpg|Paprikaspray-incidens, Occupy UC Davis 2011.11.18. 11.30.jpg|London, 2011.11.30. Occupyprotestnew680.jpg|Oakland, 2011.12.12. r-OCCUPY-LONDON-large570.jpg|Occupy London, 2011. december Frankfurt '11.12.20.jpg|Occupy Frankfurt, 2011.12.20. ows '11.12.31..jpg|OWS: a Zucotti park újrafoglalása, 2011.12.31. vonultak a városon keresztül, majd foglalták el az ország egyik legnagyobbjának számító kikötőt. Az Occupy Oakland karaktere némileg eltérő az általános, a New York-i példát követő helyi szerveződésekétől, mivel mélyen áthatja a helyi aktivisták és a rendőrség több éves konfliktusa, amely egy fekete fiatal intézkedés közbeni megöléséig vezethető vissza. A helyi közösség ennél fogva meglehetősen rendőr- és politikus-ellenes, radikális antirasszista attitűddel bír. November 5-re (a Guy Fawkes napra ) a mozgalom meghirdette a „bank-transzfer napot”, melynek keretében mintegy 600 000 ember helyezte át pénzét a nagybankoknál vezetett számlákról kisebb, helyi pénzintézetekhez. November 11-én újabb globális akciónapra került sor, az inkább az eredeti spanyol felhívás szellemiségében megtartott október 15-i, mintegy 1500 fős demonstráció után immár a magyar Valódi Demokráciát Most! csoport is Occupy Budapest Bank Center néven szervezett sátoros figyelemfelkeltő akciót. Három nappal később az USA-ban és Kanadában megkezdődött a térfoglaló demonstrációk szisztematikus fölszámolása, a Zucotti parkból is ekkor szorították ki a tüntetőket. Ismét számos túlkapásra került sor a karhatalom részéről. A leginkább elhíresült eset a kaliforniai UC Davis egyetemen történt, ahol ülősztrájkoló tüntetőket fújtak közvetlen közelről arcon paprikaspray-vel az egyetemi rendőrség emberei. 2012 végén nyilvánosságra került dokumentumok szerint – az egyébként belföldi terrorista fenyegetésként értékelt - mozgalom szervezőinek országos megfigyelését és a táborok fölszámolását az FBI, a Nemzetbiztonsági Minisztérium és a helyi rendőri erők, tehát állami szervek a tüntetések célpontját képező bankokkal és más óriásvállalatokkal, magáncégekkel együttműködésben koordinálták. A „kilakoltatások” ellenére, vagy éppen azok miatt a mozgalom indulásának második hófordulóján ismét több tízezres tömeg demonstrált New York utcáin, miközben az egyik felhőkarcolón gerillavetítéssel a 99% logót és a mozgalom üzeneteit jelenítették meg. Később ebből alakult ki a várost furgonnal járó, mozgó könyvtár és gerilla-vetítő Illuminator projekt. Miközben Európában a legtöbb helyszínen a tél beköszöntével is fennmaradtak a tiltakozó táborok, az oaklandiek kezdeményezésére december 12-én a keleti part több nagy kikötőjét is tüntetők szállták meg, miközben az ország többi részén is ismét utcára vonultak. Eközben a mozgalom számos kisebb sejtre, munkacsoportra osztódott és különféle projektek megvalósításába kezdett. Az Occupy Homes nevű kezdeményezés keretében emberi jogi szervezetekkel együttműködésben kilakoltatásokat, otthonok elárverezését akadályozták meg, vagy késleltették, de például képzőművészeti körök is aktivizálták magukat, legismertebb kezdeményezésük az Occupy Museums . 2011 után Szilveszter éjszaka az OWS aktivistái és szimpatizánsai sikeresen bejutottak a lezárt Zucotti parkba, ahol kijelentették, hogy 2011. az ő évük volt. És valóban, az év eseményeit értékelő publikációkban többen elismerték, hogy a mozgalom sikeresen megváltoztatta a közbeszédet a nyugati országokban, ami a társadalmi egyenlőtlenség, vagy a bankok és más óriáscégek túlhatalmát illeti. A tüntetések, nemzetközi akciók 2012. első hónapjaiban is folytatódtak, azonban Berlinben és Londonban is sor került a központi sátortáborok kényszerkiürítésére, más helyszíneken azonban még további hónapokig helyükön maradtak. Márciusban a New York-i tüntetők ismét megkísérelték a Zucotti park visszafoglalását, ezúttal sikertelenül. Nem sokkal később ezrek 01.17.jpg|Occupy The Congress (Foglaljuk el a Kongresszust!) Washington, 2012.01.17. davos 01.16.jpg|Davos, 2012.01.16. vatikán 01.15.jpg|Occupy Vatican, 2012.01.15. cleveland 01.20.jpg|Cleveland, 2012.01.20. london 02.28.jpg|A Szt. Pál székesegyház táborának felszámolása, 2012.02.28. Occupy-Finsbury-Square-02.29..jpg|Finsbury Square, London 2012.02.29. 431075_281848661886553_1709925001_n.jpg nyc 03.20.jpg|New York, 2012.03.20. 03.25..jpg|New York, 2012.03.25. 04.01.jpg|Budapest, 2012.04.01. 04.28-07.01.jpg|Berlini képzőművészeti biennálé, 2012.04.28-07.01. may day 2012 NYC.jpg|New York, 2012.05.01. sf 05.01.jpg|San Francisco, 2012.05.01. valencia 05.12.jpg|Valencia, 2012.05.12. (Indignados akciónap) blockupy 05.16.jpg|Blockupy Frankfurt, 2012.05.16. chicago 05.16.jpg|Occupy Chicago - "belakoltatás", 2012.05.16. 05.19.jpg|Blockupy Frankfurt, 2012.05.19. 05.20.jpg|Occupy Chicago NATO Summit, 2012.05.20. Occupy Hong Kong.jpg|Occupy Hong Kong, 2012. július düsseldorf eviction 08.01.jpg|A düsseldorfi tábor felszámolása, 2012.08.01. charlotte 09.03.jpg|Occupy DNC, Charlotte 2012.09.03. hong kong eviction 2012.09.11..jpg|A Hong Kong-i tábor felszámolása, 2012.09.11. 09.16.jpg|Occupy Wall Street, NYC 2012.09.16. ows12.09.17..jpg|Occupy Wall Street, NYC 2012.09.17. p1170679.jpg|Az újranyitott Friern Barnet közkönyvtár, London 2012. ősz 295726_406233272781424_172240828_n.jpg|Global Noise (Zajong a világ) akciónap, 2012.10.13. nov.jpg|Occupy Sandy - közösségi akciókkal a hurrikán pusztítása ellen, New York 2012. okt-nov. E634D1039BD618889994A1D3C87_h231_w308_m5_cQJIibuHq.jpg|Az emberek mentőcsomagja, 2012. november Frien+Barnet+Library.jpg|A megmentett Friern Barnet közkönyvtár, London 2013. február BJOxhgfCAAIP9-6.jpg|Seattle, 2013.05.01. Occupy_Sydney_in_May_2013.jpg|Az Occupy Sydney tábora, 2013. május DC.jpg|Washington, 2013. május rtx10gc6.jpg|Blockupy Frankfurt, 2013.06.08. A protester sits outside her tent as a Turkish flag waves at Gezi park of the Taksim square.jpg|Occupy Gezi, Isztambul 2013. június Big-Brother-is-Watching-State-of-Control1.jpg|Occupy Wall Street Light Brigade, 2013.07.04. occupy arms fair 09 08-vert.jpg|Occupy vs the Arms Fair, London 2013.09.08. BUXjFA5IAAAj0Co.jpg|Occupy Wall Street, 2013.09.17. 000_180898994.jpg|Occupy Wall Street, 2013.09.17. vettek részt a rendőri brutalitás elleni demonstráción, majd új tábort alakítottak ki a Union Square-en. Május 1-én ismét számos országban, illetve az USA több nagyvárosában tartottak megmozdulásokat a mozgalom zászlaja alatt, miközben tízezrek vonultak utcára New York-ban. Hamarosan a spanyol Felháborodottak évfordulós megmozdulásai következtek újabb nemzetközi akciónap keretében, majd az Európai Unió, az Európai Bizottság és az Európai Központi Bank (EKB), avagy „a Trojka” csúcstalálkozójához időzített Blockupy Frankfurt nevű több napos, tízezreket megmozgató akciósorozat. Csupán néhány nappal később a Chicago-ban tartott NATO-csúcs elleni Occupy-megmozdulások hasonló tömegek részvételével zajlottak. A látványos tüntetések még egyszer, a szeptember 17-i évfordulón tértek vissza, főleg New York-ban, illetve októberben sor került még egy világméretű, szintén évfordulós zajkeltő akciósorozatra is Global Noise (Zajong a világ) néven, de általában elmondható, hogy a tüntetések az előzőnél kevésbé jellemezték az évet, ami az Occupy mozgalmat illeti. A kialakult hálózatok azonban fennmaradtak, és elkezdődött a szélesebb koalíciók kiépülése, a mozgalom újabb és újabb formákban öltött testet. Ennek ékes példája a londoni „könyvtárforradalom”. 2012 szeptemberében az Occupy London aktivistái elfoglaltak és újranyitottak egy, a megszorítások miatt bezárt közkönyvtárat. A többségében konzervatív szavazók lakta környék polgárai eleinte gyanakvással figyelték az eseményeket, azonban hamarosan nem csak megértették az aktivisták indítékait, hanem maguk segédkeztek a könyvtár feltöltésében, helyreállításában és működtetésében, sőt a közvetlen politikai cselekvés eszközeihez nyúltak más, a lakóhelyüket érintő ügyekben. Miután a bíróság is a könyvtárfoglalók javára döntött, az aktivisták 2013 elején ünnepélyesen átnyújtották az ominózus könyvtár kulcsát a helyieknek. Egy, az Occupy London által szervezett rendezvényen 2012 októberében Andrew Haldane, az angol központi bank magas rangú tisztségviselője kijelentette, hogy a mozgalomnak igaza van a pénzügyi szektorral szemben megfogalmazott kritikájában és abban, hogy a társadalmi egyenlőtlenség alapvető probléma. Haldane szerint az Occupy által kifejezésre juttatott elégedetlenség segített meggyőzni a döntéshozókat a pénzügyi rendszer reformjának szükségességéről. A mozgalom megújulását jól szemlélteti a következő két, az OWS-hez kötődő kezdeményezés: 2012 októberének utolsó napjaiban a Sandy hurrikán súlyos károkat okozott New York-ban és szinte a teljes keleti partvidéken. Az aktivisták Occupy Sandy néven önszerveződő közösségi segélycsapatokat szerveztek. Munkájukat később többek közt a New York-i rendőrség is elismerte. Nem sokkal a hurrikán után indították útnak a People’s Bailout (Az emberek mentőcsomagja) nevű projektet, amely a közösségi adósságelengedés modelljét hozta létre, és amelynek első hullámában mintegy ezer ember egészségügyi adósságát törölték el 2013 márciusában. Május 1-én ismét számos amerikai városban került sor demonstrációkra, pár héttel később pedig az Occupy Homes aktivistái tábort vertek az Igazságügyi Minisztérium washingtoni épületénél, követelve a csalási botrányokban vétkes bankárok büntetőjogi felelősségre vonását. Szeptember 17-én ismét évfordulós demonstrációk zajlottak New Yorkban, ezúttal a Wall Street megadóztatásának kérdését helyezték középpontba. Ahogy hazánkban is, az egész világon érezhetővé, számos esetben szemmel láthatóvá vált az új generációs mozgalmak hatása, ez 2013 májusában és júniusában vált igazán látványossá. Miközben a Blockupy Frankfurt megvalósította az EKB második blokádját és tömegek vettek részt szolidaritási tüntetéseken Spanyolországban, illetve Portugáliában, az isztambuli Occupy Gezi nevű kezdeményezés elleni túlzó karhatalmi fellépés heteken át tartó országos tüntetéshullámhoz vezetett. Ahogy a törökországiak, a nem sokkal később kialakuló brazíliai tömegdemonstrációk is magukon viselték a "Terek Mozgalamainak" jegyeit. Kategória:Mozgalmak